


Home: Not a Place, but People

by TheeSongbird



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Freddy Krueger is just a burn victim, AU where Michael Myers did not kill Judith, Abuse, Apartment Complex AU, Backstory, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Michael Myers Speaks, Minor Character(s), Multiple Relationships, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sex, just a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeSongbird/pseuds/TheeSongbird
Summary: This is an AU idea about the Dead by Daylight characters living in an apartment complex with The Entity as the landlord. The apartment complex is divided into two sections: The Front Section & The Back Section. The Survivors live in the Front Section and the Killers live in the Back Section. They live together and they live normal lives. Sort of.You'll just have to read it for yourself.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

They say that home is where the heart is. That home is where family is and that home is where you feel the most safe to be yourself.

They were absolutely correct.

The story that is about to be told is not a place where anyone of sane mind would even call a home. Then again, the people in this story are not of sound mind. This is a story of pain, sorrow, and grief. More importantly, it is also about love, healing, and new beginnings. We start at The Rift Apartment Complex—a structure owned by a landlord that holds many secrets. On a cold, rainy Tuesday evening, the landlord sat in a mahogany chair with cushioning made of red velvet; their gaze fixed onto the dancing flames of the fire that ate hungrily at the wood in the fireplace. A hint of a scowl crept up on this being’s face as if the fire itself spoke to them with words that only one can guess contained bad news.

> _“ **…..Evan.”**_
> 
> “Yes sir?”

From behind the mahogany parlor chair stood another being that practically towered over the other. This being, this man named Evan, stared down at the being that spoke his name. To the public eye, it would seem as though Evan was the man in charge. However, he was the second in command, the muscle to the one in charge. Lifting up one of his burly hands, it came to rest upon the headrest with a firm grip. The being’s gaze moved from the fire and to the face of Evan. His cold, black eyes were the first thing to be noticed before the scars that covered his face. From the scar that ran across the right side of Evan's lips to the scar that cut across his left eyebrow at an angle, it became more clear that he was more than just muscle. He had the willpower and strength to bring about the untimely death to any man that disrespected him except for the being that sat in the chair before him.

> **_“How many years have you worked for me, Evan?”_ **
> 
> “I have worked for you for many years that even I have lost count. Why do you ask such a question, sir?”

A small rumble that was similar to a chuckle escaped from the rough lips of this powerful figure. This caused Evan to grow tense as he watched with attentive eyes.

> _**“In all the years you have worked for me, I never once seen you rest or have heard you ask for a day off. Why is that?”** _
> 
> “I can not rest or relax for doing so will only make me vulnerable and weak. The others need a leader to look to in a time of crisis.”
> 
> **_“Even now, you still care about setting a strong example among your peers. A trait that I admire.”_ **

A silence formed between the two as they listened to the sounds of the crackling fire and the muffled sound of thunder come from outside. Evan began to lower himself to the point where he was on one knee next to the parlor chair as the powerful figure kept their gaze fixed upon him.

> “Something troubles you….what is it, sir?”

Another moment of silence began to fill the room as the figure looked back to the fire that was desperate to stay alive. They seemed to be in deep thought before opening their mouth to speak.

> _**“I sense an unseen battle forming….the results of this battle, I do not know. What I do know is that the residents of this structure that you call an apartment complex will all have a role in this battle.**_ ”

They turned their heads to their second-in-command; Evan could see a slight look of worry hidden behind the confidence and pride this being held.

> **_“This battle will bring about a destruction that will destroy the peace and hope of this haven that has only been acknowledged by all residents but has never been established. The idea of hope needs to live or it shall awaken a beast that will be beyond my control.”_ **
> 
> “You speak as if I have not seen this beast but I have. I know what it can do. I will do whatever I can to have this battle play in our favors. Nothing will stop me.”
> 
> **_“Evan, as I have stated before, your strong sense of leadership is admiring, but you must promise me that you will not ignore the words of anyone that knows more about the battle than you do. You can be as stubborn as a mule and even now it shows on your face.”_ **

Evan turned his head away out of embarrassment. He was terrible at hiding his true emotions. As he looked down to the polished oak floors, he felt the soft touch of this being’s hand caress his cheek for a moment before gently making him look back up into the eyes of this powerful figure before him. With a sigh, he gave a small curt nod as he stood up from his kneeling position.

> “You have my word, sir. I will do my best to stand by my promise to you.”
> 
> **_“Your answer brings me great relief….for this promise alone will greatly change the outcome of the battle. With this mind, we must a find a way to bring about unity among the residents of this complex. Many are unaware of each other’s existence while others are well aware to the point they are repulsed by them….this task will not be easy.”_ **
> 
> “I will not deny that this has a become a problem. Many residents have already sent in multiple complaints on a certain group of residents…”
> 
> **_“I can only assume it’s Morrison….”_ **
> 
> “Unfortunately…yes. However, I also bring good news. An apartment in the front section of the complex will be occupied by a new resident by the end of this week.”
> 
> **_“That is good news…what is their name?”_ **
> 
> “Park. Jake Park.”

This was only the beginning of a new chapter in each resident’s life. Each one with a story that are somehow all connected. These people are not of sound mind. They do not live a life free from the cruelties of the world. They have seen the horrors of life, experienced the shame and insults of society, the rejection from broken families, and they fight the ongoing battle within themselves. However, this is how they will heal and become part of a family that they have always desired but never knew they needed.

_Some of these people are but not limited to:_

_The Dreamer and The Burn Victim_

_The Shape and The Saboteur_

_The Brawler and The Spector_

_The Legion and The Veteran_

_The Botanist and The Immigrant_

_The Leader and The Executioner_

_and Many More._

They say that home is where the heart is.

Home is not found within a place. Home is found within people.

They were absolutely correct.


	2. The Saboteur

_**Saboteur** \- **A person who purposely creates disorder when it comes to any situation they find themselves in. Most of the time, these people sabotage themselves when it comes to social groups, work, family, but mostly their own physical and mental health. These group of people are self-saboteurs.**_

Although the term “ _saboteur_ ” is not used a lot, there are many people in this world who are labelled as such. They can be a soldier fighting on the front lines of war causing disarray and mayhem for the enemy. They can be a group of people who destroy private property giving them the name of rioters. They can also be people who disrupt the peace with petty crimes such as stealing, but they are usually called delinquents. However, this story does not focus on these types of people. This story focuses on the saboteur that was raised in a wealthy family, born to bring honor to the family legacy when in reality, he was the family disappointment.

This man goes by the name of Jake Park.

Money was never an issue in this man’s childhood. He grew up with only the best things in life. That included the best clothes, the best food, the best education, and whatever else he could think of. However, not everything was of best quality for their was one thing in Jake’s life that was simply terrible: Family.

His father, a powerful CEO, was mostly absent. His mother, a social butterfly, did not understand that servants waiting on him hand and foot can not make up for personal bonding time between parent and child. His elder brother, the " _golden child_ ", wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. It was safe to assume that Jake simply did not belong. As if that wasn’t enough, he also lived in the shadow of his elder brother. Whatever his sibling excelled in, he was to do the same or do better, but that was something the boy could never do.

> “Why can’t you be like your brother?! He has straight A’s and you bring us B’s, C’s, and D’s!”
> 
> “What is wrong with you?! Are you that stupid, Jake?! These subjects are not hard to do!!”
> 
> “You’re a disgrace to this family. You bring me nothing but embarrassment. No son of mine is a failure.”

_A person can only take so much pressure and abuse._

This is also how a person can turn out to be a self-saboteur. Most self-saboteurs are teenagers. In their earlier childhood, they experience traumatic events like verbal abuse, physical abuse, and mental abuse from parents who do not care about their child’s health or care too much. These children, also known as young adults, develop the mindset that whatever they say or do will never be enough. This is commonly referred to as self-deprecation, a form of self-sabotage.

> “Why try when I know I’ll just fail?”
> 
> “I will never be good enough. I will never be strong enough. I will never be smart enough.”
> 
> **_“I am worthless.”_ **

They slowly detach themselves from society and from the people around them to the point that they have isolated themselves. Society calls them loners and attention seekers. Parents call it a “ _phase_ ” but it’s actually a cry for help.

Jake Park, the family disappointment, is a self-saboteur. After his tenth birthday, he realized that he was not part of a family.

_The place he lived in was not home. It was never home._

He lived in a prison and he was the prisoner. The moment he turned eighteen, he packed his bags and left that prison cell on the second floor of the well furnished jailhouse. He headed straight for the door, down the steps, down the driveway, and to the iron gates where he stopped. With a deep breath, he pushed open the iron gates and never looked back. There was no note stating where he was going. There was no evidence of Jake ever living in that house. Whatever Jake owned, he carried on his back and in the duffel bag which he held in his left hand. Where he was going next, he had no idea. What did he know was that anywhere was better than that prison.

So he walked; he walked for many hours and did not stop. He couldn’t stop. All he could do was keep going. Slowly, the familiar mansions of his childhood became unfamiliar suburban home which turned into unknown apartment complexes.

**_This is where his story begins; the gated entrance of the Rift Apartment Complex._ **

**┬┴┬┴┤┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈├┬┴┬┴**

Jake looked up from the dirt-covered side walk to get a look at his surrounding environment. There was nothing that looked even remotely familiar to the place he used to call home. From what he could see, he saw small businesses like liquor stores, over-the-counter drug stores, thrift stores, beauty salons, and so much more. However, something else caught the boy’s eye. It was the people. The people wore clothes that screamed poor quality and some even wore accessories that were either fake or considered as garbage to the eyes of the rich. One thing was certain; these people were all looking at the young man with an envious glare. He wore designer clothes from head to toe as they were the only thing he was allowed to wear, and the bags that he carried with him were expensive. They immediately knew that he did not belong and a sick feeling began to form in the man’s stomach. He hated being the center of attention and he was definitely not leaving the best impression with the people around him. He had to keep moving for standing in one place for too long would bring too much unwanted attention.

As calmly as he could, he began to move forward until he found himself face first on the ground. His body was exhausted and he had not eaten since that morning. He did not even stop to rehydrate himself. Even worse, the sun was out and the heat was almost unbearable. With shallow breaths, he pushed himself off the ground and sat there as he rested his back against a stone wall.

> “Shit…” He cursed under his breath.

It was his first day of freedom and he found himself dehydrated, exhausted, and regretting the choice of leaving the house he lived in for all of his life. His father was right. He was stupid. The expression of apathy turned into a sour expression as he slowly shut his eyes.

_This was stupid. Why did he ever leave? Why did he ever think that leaving his house was a good idea? Why couldn’t he take better care of himself? Why? Just why?_

Before he could think another negative thought about himself, a gate to the left of him swung open. As he turned his head, he could see a man wearing a ghastly red work shirt, an old red hat, and black work pants stepping out from the gate. The way this man held himself was pathetic. He stood with a slight slouch and he gave off a submissive aura. In simpler words, he was a pushover. From his facial expression, one could tell he was nervous. Looking from left to right, the man immediately noticed Jake. A look of worry swept over the man’s face when he realized that the young boy sitting against the stone wall needed help.

> “H-Hey, are you okay?”

The man spoke with a stutter which almost made Jake let out a small huff of amusement. Turning his head away, he looked out to the road in front of him.

> “I’m fine…”

Now, Jake learned one thing as he grew up with his family. If you can do things yourself without anybody’s help, there’s no reason to ask for help. He was not going to have someone go out of their own way to help him. He does not need to be babied.

> “You don’t look fine…a-are you sure?”

With a heavy sigh, Jake looked back to the man and began to study his face a bit more. The man before him had dark brown eyes and wore a pair of black glasses that was slowly sliding down the bridge of his somewhat pointy noise. His lips were a bit more pink than average male lips as if he was biting down on them too hard. The look of worry that sat firmly on this man’s face seemed to be emphasized by the bushy black eyebrows that peeked over the glasses he wore. He hated how this man was more worried for him rather than his own father was. A hint of a defeated smile crept up on Jake’s face before opening his mouth to speak.

> “Would you believe me if I told you that I needed help but refuse to ask for it?”

This question brought a small bit of relief to the stranger before he calmly walked over to Jake. Helping him up to his feet, he grabbed the duffel bag from Jake’s hand before gently placing one of his arms over his shoulder. That’s when he noticed how pale the young man looked.

> “You look absolutely terrible! I-I’m surprised that you haven’t passed out yet f-from this heat! Let’s go inside…”
> 
> “Inside? Inside where?”
> 
> “The apartment complex. Y-You were sitting right next to the entrance! I’m Dwight, by the way.”
> 
> “Jake..”
> 
> “Nice to meet you, Jake!”

As Dwight helped the young man walk over to the gate and onto the private property, Jake looked up to the building in front of him. It looked like any normal building and there was nothing special about it. Although, he was a bit surprised to see the exterior of the building look so clean. Comparing it to the structures surrounding the apartment complex, it looked pristine. If he were to run his index finger along one of the walls, he believed that he would get a single speck of dirt on the pad of his finger. His attention was quickly drawn away from the building and to the wrought iron double door leading to the interior of the apartment complex.

> “It’s a good thing I live on the first floor. I would hate for you to pass out on me if we took the staircase!”
> 
> “This place does not have an elevator?”
> 
> “Nope. Just stairs!”
> 
> “Damn. Well, thank you for the help. I hate being a bother to you.”
> 
> “Y-You’re not being a bother! You needed help and that would have been rude of me to leave you out there in the heat!”

The man calmly opened one of the iron doors before letting Jake inside and closing the door after himself. As Dwight locked the door, the young man took the time to study the hallway of the apartment complex. It was well lit by the sunlight coming from the windows of the building facing the front gate. Down the left and right hallways, flush solid wood doors with a chocolate ash finish could be seen from where the young boy stood. Next to each door, was a placard that had different names.

While Jake studied the apartment complex, he couldn’t help but feel a welcoming atmosphere wash over him which made him slowly relax. He didn’t realize how tense he was and the sick feeling that had built up in his stomach had dissipated. Feeling a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked back to see the man named Dwight give a sheepish smile.

> “I’ll lead you to my apartment. I-It’s a bit messy so I apologize in advance.”
> 
> “No problem.”

Calmly, the man had Jake place his arm over his shoulder before walking down the right hallway. An awkward silence began to settle between the two men causing Dwight to clear his throat once they approached his apartment door.

> “S-So, here’s my apartment!”

Jake looked to the side of the door as he pulled away from the other. There were two signs that each had a name. One sign had the name “ _Fairfield_ ” while the other had the name “ _Smith_ ”. He then looked back to Dwight, seeing him move to unlock the door.

> “Fairfield or Smith?”

The man let out a small laugh before glancing over his shoulder at Jake.

> “F-Fairfield is my last name. Smith is Quentin’s last n-name. Quentin is not here at the moment. S-So please don’t feel like you’re intruding!”

He did not understand why this stranger named Dwight was helping him so much. It just made no sense. Why would he waste his time helping a person he barely knew? A stupid, selfish person who can barely take care of themself but yet, here was this man letting Jake into his home and going out of his way to make sure he was okay. Through the open door, down the small hallway, and into the living room of the two bedroom apartment he found himself sitting down on a blue faux leather sectional sofa with chenille upholstery. A sigh of relief escaped from Jake’s lips as his body began to relax against the sofa.

> “I’ll get you something to drink.”
> 
> “Okay.”

As Dwight walked away, Jake looked back to the man to see him walk into the kitchen. There was a brief moment where the young man look around at the apartment he was in before closing his eyes. It was a little bit messy considering two people lived in the same apartment but it didn’t bother the exhausted boy. He was enjoying the soft cushions that supported his back and getting to sit down after many hours of walking was a pleasure of life that made him appreciate sofas a bit more.

> “You have a nice place..”
> 
> “Oh, thank you! I-I’m really lucky to have a place like this!”
> 
> “Oh? Really?”
> 
> “Yeah! The l-landlord was gracious enough to give me this apartment for a cheap price!”

Hearing the heavy footsteps of the other man approaching, he slowly opened his eyes to see Dwight offer him a glass of water. Carefully, he reached up for the glass of water and took it from his host with a firm grip. As he sat up, he mumbled his appreciation to the man before bringing the glass to his lips. The cold beverage slipped past his lips, past his teeth, down his tongue, and down the back of his throat leaving behind a cold, soothing sensation. Jake was absolutely parched and finished the drink in one sitting. Bringing the glass down, he looked back to Dwight with a small smile as he gave the glass back to him.

> “May I have some more water?” He asked softly.
> 
> “C-Certainly!”

The host was quick to grab the glass from Jake’s hand before walking back to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, he nearly fell down after tripping over his feet but the man was quick to catch himself. If it weren’t for the nearby counter, he would have rammed his face into the refrigerator door which would have broken his glasses. Dwight glanced back to see if Jake had noticed anything but was slightly relieved to see his guest resting on the couch with his eyes closed. Going back to the task at hand, he opened the fridge door to grab a clear plastic pitcher filled with water. He poured the contents of the pitcher into the glass that he held in his left hand.

> “So, I’m guessing you’re not from around here?”

The older male was nervous to ask such a question for he did not want to offend the younger male.

> “No, not really…I live…I used to live on the other side of the city.”
> 
> “H-How long have you been walking?”
> 
> “Since this morning…around three o’ clock?”
> 
> “T-Three?!”

Dwight nearly dropped the pitcher of water when hearing this. He quickly looked down to the watch on his left wrist and was horrified by the time displayed before him. It was exactly ten minutes after eleven. Jake had been walking for eight hours and Dwight was ten minutes late for work.

_This man needed more than a small glass of water._

The host walked back over to his guest with the glass of water in his left hand and the pitcher of water in his right hand. Jake opened his eyes once more and let out a small chuckle when seeing Dwight set down the plastic pitcher on a rustic style lift-top coffee table with a dark walnut finish. The young guest thanked the man again as he took back the glass of water. As he drank the water from the glass, he noticed how the older man was staring at him with a thoughtful look. Suddenly, the man opened his mouth to speak.

> “I h-hate to do this but I actually have to leave for work. I-If you want, you can stay for dinner when I get back from work!”

From those words alone, the sick feeling had returned to the pit of Jake’s stomach. This was obviously an invitation to leave. He was being a nuisance to the man and he was too stupid to even realize it. The sheer thought of being a burden to the person who already had done so much to help Jake left a sour taste in his mouth. Why didn’t he realize it sooner?

> “I appreciate the offer but I don’t want to be a burden to you any longer.” He mumbled under his breath.
> 
> “A-A burden? I don’t think you’re a burden!”
> 
> “Then a nuisance?”
> 
> “What?! No! J-Jake, I didn’t say that at all! B-Besides you are unfit of going back outside again. You haven’t eaten in eight hours and you could pass out any minute! Y-You know what? Stay on that couch! I’m making you a sandwich!”
> 
> “But—“
> 
> “No! I don’t want to hear it! Y-You are eating! Right now!”

No objections or pleas could stop Dwight from marching into the kitchen. He had a goal and he was going to stick to it, dammit. As he made the sandwich for his guest that considered themselves a burden, he couldn’t help but wonder how a man like Jake wearing designer clothes with expensive bags could think so low of himself.

**_If only Dwight knew.._ **

**┬┴┬┴┤┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈├┬┴┬┴**

It was only a couple hours ago after Dwight left and Jake was left on the back porch of the apartment with an empty plate that once held a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich in his hands. He would have to thank his host for the delicious sandwich but he would also have to ask about the view that laid before him. Jake was given no explanation as the older man had guided him out to the back porch where he was left in absolute awe. From the porch, he was only a few steps away from the mossy cobblestone path that led deep into a massive, beautiful garden. From what he could see, plants were growing in every corner of the garden and they were making attempts to cover the cobblestone paths. What was interesting about this garden was that it was also divided into smaller sections as if each section of the gardens belonged to someone.

Jake couldn’t help but be curious as to what secrets hid in this hidden wonder of the world. The garden could not be seen from the exterior of the complex making it a secret haven to all the residents who lived here. Setting the plate down on a small metal table, he walked to the edge of the porch where steps leading down to the cobblestone path waited for him. The young man hesitated for he did not know if he was even allowed to be in such a beautiful place regardless of all thoughts about him not being worthy enough. These thoughts were quickly pushed aside as he told himself that he may never get another chance to see this garden again. It was now or never; after heavy inner debate, he chose the former.

With cautious steps, Jake walked among the marked path as he savored all the sights and sounds around him. Along the path were Feiss Cotswold Lane lamp posts coated in a black finish with clear seeded glass panels. The candelabra shaped light bulbs were off at the moment leaving the young man to wonder what the garden looked like in the evening with only the lamp posts providing the only light. Going deeper into the garden, the awestruck guest noticed a large square Japanese style square gazebo stand proudly in the dead center of the garden. So many questions began to fill his mind as he approached the gazebo.

_Just how big was this apartment complex? How many residents live here? Could he live here?_

The last question to pass through Jake’s mind caught him off guard. To live in a place like this would be like heaven. If he could, he wouldn’t need to worry about finding a place to sleep. If he could, he would repay Dwight for everything he had done for him. If he could live here, he would be able to restart his life and be his own person. He would live by his own rules, his own standards, and never worry about failing anybody. Living in this apartment complex would be an absolute dream come true but it was also a dream that could be easily shattered if there was no more apartments open. Such is the way of life for one can not always get what they want.

> _“Hey! Helloooooo? Anybody home?”_

Jake found himself snapping out of his thoughts as his attention focused in on the face of a man that was way too close for comfort. Shock was the first expression to sweep over the young man’s face before changing into confusion and then to discomfort. He took three steps back from the man in front of him before taking a moment to study the man.

This man was three inches taller than him, had short black hair, and wore the most ridiculous clothes Jake had ever seen. Wearing a white shirt with the words “ _I’m Daddy_ ” in pink print across the front with short light blue polyester shorts with pink flamingos all over them had left a long lasting impression with the young man.

> “Oh, now you notice me after standing in place for seven minutes!”
> 
> “Sorry, I was in deep thought..”
> 
> “Obviously!”
> 
> “....This is going to sound rude but...who are you?”
> 
> “I was going to ask you the same thing! Who are you?”
> 
> “I’m Jake.”
> 
> “Well, Jake, I am the amazingly handsome Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson! Jed Olsen, news reporter for the Roseville Gazette by day! Danny Johnson, handsome party animal by night! Now, Jake, why are you here?”

This strange man gave off a strange aura that unsettled Jake but he couldn’t exactly shoo the man away for he was the one who did not belong.

> “Dwight was the one who let me in here. He saw me outside dying in the heat and so he helped me.”
> 
> “That’s Dwight for you! Always a Good Samaritan!”

Danny approached Jake and stuck out his hand for the young man to shake.

> “It’s nice to meet you, Jake! Plan on living here?”

Hesitantly, Jake raised his hand up and shook the man’s hand with a firm grip.

> “I was actually thinking about that…are there any apartments available here?”
> 
> “Oh, there is plenty apartments available here! It just depends whether you’re staying in the Front Section or the Back Section!”
> 
> “Front Section?”
> 
> “Yep! This apartment complex is fucking massive! Pardon my French. The landlord had to separate it into two sections: The Front Section and The Back Section. I live in the Back Section if you’re wondering.”
> 
> “I didn’t realize how huge this place was..”
> 
> “It definitely does not look big on the outside. How about I take you on a tour? Show you around the place! I don’t bite.”

Jake was unsure on whether or not he should follow this strange man but he would rather not get lost and meet someone else who was much more stranger than Danny.

> “I guess a tour wouldn’t hurt…”
> 
> “Great!! That’s the spirit!”

Danny quickly moved to the left side of the young man and gave him a pat on the back. Putting on the best tour guide voice he could do, he began to give Jake a tour of the garden and the apartment complex. From two floors above, leaning against the black metal railing, stood a man with cold, attentive black eyes. His face was adorned with a large scar running down the right side of his lips and another scar cutting across his left eyebrow at an angle. This man watched as the other two men, Danny and Jake, walk around in the garden in silence. In about two days or so, this man named Evan, would be having a conversation with the landlord about the fate of the apartment complex and its residents.

_So much can happen in two days but the events of these days are for another time._

**_The Saboteur’s story will be continued…until next time._ **


End file.
